<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulnerable by ohmakemeahercules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595891">Vulnerable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules'>ohmakemeahercules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And your slow shaking fingertips show<br/>That you're scared like me so<br/>Let's pretend we're alone<br/>And I know you may be scared<br/>And I know we're unprepared<br/>But I don't care</p><p>Tell me, tell me<br/>What makes you think that you are invincible<br/>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure<br/>Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable</p><p>Vulnerable, Secondhand Serenade</p><p>Rated E for Explicit </p><p>Summary: 4x15 Poor Unfortunate Souls canon divergence. Emma and Killian retire to the Jolly Roger and find out what it means to be vulnerable in a romantic setting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulnerable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story could not have been done without the Captain Swan Movie Marathon. I'm incredibly grateful for all of the sprints and encouragement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vulnerable</p><p>Another eventful day in Storybrooke was winding down. Ursula and Posiden had been reunited. Her father restored his daughter's voice, thus ending their long-standing feud. She'd also brought back the Jolly Roger with her. Killian thought he'd never see his beloved ship again and was relieved to regain possession.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Emma, Ursula had shared with Killian that Rumpelstilskin had evil plans regarding the Savior. The villain planned to darken her heart so she couldn't grant happy endings any longer or interfere with the villain's plans. Killian couldn't bear the thought of his love turning dark after a lifetime of suffering. </p><p>Nonetheless, he'd put on a brave face as he knocked on the loft's door. </p><p>Emma answered. "Killian, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I missed you. Is that a problem?"</p><p>"No. I'm just surprised, that's all. Come in."</p><p>She escorted Killian to the kitchen table. She noticed his mood was a cross between chipper and somber. “Do you need to tell me something?”</p><p>"I do, actually. It couldn’t wait until morning. Ursula brought the Jolly Roger back to me.”</p><p>Emma’s eyes widened. “It’s here? In Storybrooke?”</p><p>“Aye. It’s docked at the harbor as we speak.”</p><p>“Wow. That is exciting news. Congratulations, babe.”</p><p>“I can’t take any credit. It was all her. Anyway, would you be interested in spending the night with me?”</p><p>Emma surveyed the loft’s occupants.August was in stable condition after being tortured for information by the Queens of Darkness. Henry was browsing his story book, and her parents were tending to their little one. “I would, actually. Maybe the universe will allow us a night to ourselves.”</p><p>“Storybrooke can live without its Sheriff and Savior for one night, aye?” he winked.</p><p>She smiled. “I think so. I need a few things from my room. Mind waiting here?”</p><p>“Not at all, love.” He kissed her gently.</p><p>Emma rushed up the stairs. The prospect of alone time with her pirate excited her. They hadn't had a full evening alone since their date at the restaurant. She grabbed the recently purchased condom package out of her drawer. Maybe tonight they’d come in handy. No one else was shopping when she bought them after her shift last week. Sneezy, the shop owner, appeared half asleep, so he didn't notice her purchase contents. Regardless, she didn't want to start a small town rumor mill. She finished gathering her belongings and swung the bag over her shoulder. </p><p>Back downstairs, Killian was joined by her parents. They were engaging in friendly yet distant small talk.</p><p>David noticed his daughter approaching. “Hey, where do you think you’re going this late at night?”</p><p>Emma groaned. “With Killian. I’m not a teenager, you know. I can spend the night with my partner if I want to.”</p><p>Her father's jaw started to drop. His wife immediately formed a fist and pushed it back in place. "You two enjoy your evening. You've earned it. We'll see you tomorrow."</p><p><em>Thank you, Mom. You get it. </em>Emma and Snow Whiteweren't always on the same page, but her mother recognized the value of private time in a relationship. Even though the Charmings had caused an unceremonious interruption at the Sheriff's station a few days ago. Her daughter smiled, waved her hand one last time, and closed the door. </p><p>"Phew, I'm glad that's over with," Emma sighed.</p><p>"I'm surprised your mother didn't blink an eye."</p><p>"Well, all she wants is my happiness. And If it’s with a 200 hundred year old pirate who talks like he belongs in a Shakespeare play, so be it.”</p><p>“Who’s Shakesphere?”</p><p>“A playwright from 500 years ago who wrote dramas I had to read in high school.”</p><p>“I gather these tales weren’t your favorite?”</p><p>“No. I think you’d like them, though.”</p><p>“Any overbearing father figures that you can recall, perhaps?”</p><p>Emma chuckled. "Dad could give Prospero a run for his money. At least he hasn’t forced me to marry anyone else.”</p><p>“If he did, it certainly wouldn’t be to me.”</p><p>She glared at her boyfriend. “Hey! I think he likes you. He just has a hard time showing it. I get where he's coming from, but the overprotective father act gets old after a while."</p><p>Killian nodded. "Aye, love. He'll come around eventually."</p><p>"Even so, I need to start browsing the classified ads to see what else is out there. Granny's can't be the only place for displaced nomads."</p><p>"You say that like it's a bad thing."</p><p>Emma huffed. "Admit it, living next to a wolf with a keen sense of smell and hearing doesn't grant much privacy."</p><p>He chuckled. "Then said wolf gives you knowing glances the next morning like, ‘I know you were up to no good last night. Don't lie to me’."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>They approached the docks, where Killian's faithful ship awaited them. He stopped in his tracks briefly with his breath caught in his throat. The majestic sails towered over the various smaller boats docked around it. The pristine wood shined in the moonlight as it swayed on top of the bay's waves.</p><p>"There she is, my old girl," he whispered.</p><p>Emma placed her hand on his shoulder. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"</p><p>"Aye. But not as lovely as the lass I traded her for."</p><p><em>I walked right into that one</em>. “Who took her from you?”</p><p>"Blackbeard. He and I have a storied history."</p><p>"More so than you and Rumple?"</p><p>Killian furrowed his brow. "Not quite. It's complicated. We're not exactly complete adversaries, but we aren't best mates either."</p><p>"We have a term for that in this realm: a frenemy."</p><p>He chuckled. "An accurate description. I had my reservations about the transaction, but those far outweighed the benefits of reuniting you with your family.”</p><p>Emma crossed her arms. "Do you regret trading her?"</p><p>"No. Not in the slightest," he replied firmly. </p><p>“Would you do it all over again?”</p><p>“In a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re worth it, Emma.”</p><p>She smiled. “Right. At the time, though, you had no guarantees my feelings were mutual. I guess it blows my mind that someone would make such a great sacrifice.”</p><p>“When you’re in love, you’ll do anything to make them happy. Even if it means you lose them in the process.”</p><p><em>What did I do to deserve him? </em>"You're too good to me."</p><p>"I beg to differ, Swan. <em>You’re</em> too good <em>for</em> me.”</p><p>"We'll have to agree to disagree there. As long as we keep caring about each other."</p><p>"We can manage that." The couple exchanged a quick kiss.</p><p>Once they broke away, the dock’s lighthouse shone directly in their eyes. “Bloody hell! What was that for?” he growled.</p><p>“A sign we need to get a room.” Emma snapped her fingers and a plank flipped onto the dock.</p><p>“Nice one, Swan!” Killian exclaimed. “After you, my love.”</p><p>She snorted. “Oh please. We’re doing the old fashioned thing? Aren’t you supposed to give me permission to come aboard?”</p><p>“Yes, but captains can change the rules anytime they want. And <em>this</em> captain wants to make sure you board safely.”</p><p>“Babe, I’ve been on your ship before. I can handle this.”</p><p>Killian inhaled the salty air once they boarded. “This is my kind of night. Clear skies, a slight breeze, steady water. And a beautiful lass by my side.” </p><p>Emma laid her head on his shoulder. "I could get used to this.”</p><p>“The view or your current company?” he teased. </p><p>Emma playfully rolled her eyes. “Both. </p><p>“We’ve had a long day. I know a comfortable place we can rest.”</p><p>“Oh really? Lead the way, Captain.”</p><p>When Killian opened the door to his quarters, he scoffed at the state of disrepair. “I see Blackbeard doesn’t adhere to the same standards of cleanliness I do.”</p><p>“You can be quite picky, babe.”</p><p>“Are you saying a man shouldn’t take pride in their living quarters and personal appearance?”</p><p>She lightly tapped his shoulder. “No! And I appreciate the effort you put in. I’m just saying there’s a difference between channeling Narcissus and normal hygiene.”</p><p>Her boyfriend snickered. “You’re comparing me to a Greek deity? I’ll take it!”</p><p>Emma snorted. “Shit, now your ego is even more inflated than ever.”</p><p>He shrugged. “You signed up for this, Swan!”</p><p>“You’re right, I did." Glass crackled as Emma stepped on a broken beer bottle. "On second thought, maybe I could straighten things up with my magic. Would you mind, babe?"</p><p>"No. Not at all." </p><p>She took a deep breath and pictured the room in a tidied state. Her magic radiated from her fingers, causing the room to blur and materialize again within a matter of seconds. All debris was cleared from the floor and objects were put back in place.</p><p>Killian grinned. "You're a marvel, lass. This looks much better."</p><p>Emma blushed. His lavish praise was a new concept. She wasn't used to compliments, period. Nevertheless, Killian's words touched her heart.</p><p>He pulled her close. "Thank you, love."</p><p>"You're welcome. It wasn't anything that impressive."</p><p>Her boyfriend kissed her nose. "Might I remind you that a mere 8 weeks ago, you were deathly afraid of your magic? You couldn't bear the thought of hurting your family."</p><p>"I’d rather not think about it," Emma muttered. </p><p>"I know. It's an incredibly painful memory." He kissed her forehead. "But hear me out, please. You were afraid because you hadn't accepted your powers as an integral part of you. Elsa helped you do that. Now you can use your magic without a second thought. That's amazing."</p><p>She shook her head. "You're amazing. No one else has been so complimentary of my skills or talents."</p><p>Killian leaned in, his breath a heated whisper against her lips. “Better get used to it, darling. I'll never stop telling you what a treasure you are.”</p><p><em>Pirate’s treasure. How funny. I could make a bad joke about that, but it would kill our momentum. “</em>Take off your coat, babe.”</p><p>Killian raised his brows. He wasn’t expecting that response. “I thought you liked the leather.”</p><p>“I do, but tonight I’m looking for something more…”</p><p>“Intimate?” he suggested.</p><p><em>God, we’re finishing each other’s sentences. </em>“Yeah.”</p><p>He started removing his coat. “But what else will you hold on to while we’re snogging?”</p><p>She licked her bottom lip, removed her jacket and dropped it beside his. “Oh, I can think of a few things.” <em>His tousled black hair, or firm ass, or a certain organ between his legs.</em></p><p>Killian smirked as his jacket dropped to the floor. “Care to share with the class?”</p><p><em>Fuck it, I'm going for it. See what he does. </em>She slid her hands down his chest and stomach down to his belt buckle. She unfastened it and removed the belt from his jeans.</p><p>He raised both of his brows. “Quite a bold move, Swan. I’m a bit surprised.”</p><p>Emma shrugged, then placed her hands on his hips. “I'm tired of having to hold myself back around you."</p><p>He snickered. "I knew you couldn't handle it."</p><p>"Shut up," she replied with an eye roll. “Neither could you."</p><p>"Fair enough. I knew I was a goner after that kiss." </p><p>"In all seriousness, I am ready. Our chemistry has been obvious since we met. But I didn’t want it to be a one time thing, despite what I said then.”</p><p>Killian raised his brow. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve had one night stands with different guys. The sex was fine, but it didn’t mean anything. This is… different.” She cleared her throat.</p><p>He frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I want it to mean something past tonight. I like what’s happening between us and don’t want to forget about it.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m certain you’ll remember once I’m done with you, darling,” he winked.</p><p>She hummed. “Of course you are. What I’m saying is, I think this can last. And I’m willing to take the risk.”</p><p>“You’re willing to open yourself up and risk being another ‘one time thing’ for the chance to be more than that?”</p><p>“Exactly. Now, will you shut up and kiss me?”</p><p>Killian pouted. “Do you not like my poetry?”</p><p>“No, I’m just saying talk is cheap without action.”</p><p>His lips met hers once again while placing his hand and hook behind her.<em> His lips are so soft, </em>she sighed internally.  A quick pinch on her ass cheek prompted her to gasp into his mouth. <em>Hey! That's not fair! </em>She returned the favor, alongside a firm nibble on his bottom lip.</p><p>“How’s that for action?” he whispered.</p><p>She hummed. “A good start. As I recall, you promised to woo me properly should you regain possession of your ship.”</p><p>He chuckled devilishly. “Aye, I did. And I intend to enjoy every single moment. Which includes divesting you of your garments.” He slid his hand under her sweater.</p><p>Chills ran down her spine from his touch. “Aren’t you going to carry me to bed me first?”</p><p>“I figured you’d protest such a gesture.”</p><p>“Well… it’s our first. And my feet hurt.”</p><p>He chuckled before picking her up bridal style. “My cheeky lass.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” She replied.</p><p>“Not at all.” He laid her down on his pristine covers. “Don’t you go messing up my linens.” Lo</p><p>Emma smirked. “What if you mess them up with me?”</p><p>Killian sighed in resignation as he climbed on top of her. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>Once settled, he started grinding his groin against hers in between kisses. She clutched his hair and whined at the sensation. Desire already started to pool between her legs. If this was the opening act, she wondered how the main event would go. She would find out soon enough.</p><p>Her jeans came off without incident. His rough yet gentle hands rubbed up and down her thighs.“So bloody gorgeous,” he’d murmured. He also slid his finger under her panties to play with her clitoris while fiercely kissing her. Emma enjoyed the sensation, but found herself wanting<em> more.</em></p><p>Therefore, the amount of emotion that surfaced once he removed her sweater unsettled her. <em>This is real. I'm about to expose myself to someone I love, even though I'm not ready to tell him. What if he doesn't like what he sees? Or I don't meet his expectations?</em> Where had this come from? She started trembling from the anxiety.</p><p>Killian studied her face. “What’s wrong, love? You’re shivering. Are you cold?”</p><p>“No." <em>Just scared. </em>"I just…"</p><p>He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair away from her face. "It's okay. We can stop if you're not comfortable."</p><p>"Oh God, no. I want you." She cleared her throat. "I... can't be the only one who's vulnerable right now. Right?"</p><p>"Of course you aren't, darling. Why do you say that?"</p><p>"You're always so confident. I don’t see any nervousness.”</p><p>He gulped. “Well, that’s because I’ve gotten good at hiding insecurities. Sea fearing life doesn’t allow for weaknesses. Plus, I had a persona and reputation to uphold.”</p><p>“You don’t have to now.”. </p><p>“You don’t, either.” Killian rubbed her back with his right hand. “You’re safe here.”</p><p>Emma’s heart soared at his declaration. “I know.” Her attention turned to his open collar. “However, I’m most interested in seeing your chest hair in all its glory.”</p><p>“Ah, that turns you on, does it?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah. It’s hard not to notice in your open collars and low cut pirate vests.”</p><p>“Those types of shirts are suffocating! I need room to breathe!” he exclaimed. </p><p>She sighed and started to unbutton his shirt.  “I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong. I was just stating a fact.”</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, which caused his shirt to slip. Emma slid the sleeves down his arms. It revealed a lush plain of dark brown hair across his chiseled chest.</p><p>She caressed his muscles, marveling at the softness in texture. “Oooh, this is soft enough to sleep on.”</p><p>He chuckled, but hardly above a whisper. He’d gotten uncharacteristically quiet in the past minute. Then she noticed why: the leather brace adorning his left arm.</p><p>The complicated system of straps and buckles criss crossed from his shoulder down to his wrist, where the hook resided in a black cylinder. Emma reached for his hook to comfort him, but he pulled back. </p><p>“Hey,” she whispered tenderly. “What’s wrong, babe?”</p><p>“No one’s seen what’s under this hook in centuries," he murmured. </p><p>“You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to.”</p><p>He shrugged again. “I want to cherish you as Killian tonight. Hook can wait.”</p><p>“You’re two separate sides of the same coin, Killian.”</p><p>“I know. But if you’re baring everything, it’s only fair I do the same, aye?”</p><p>“Aye. Although I’m pretty nervous right now.”</p><p>He placed a reassuring kiss on her lips. "You needn't worry, Emma. I am certain your bare skin is just as beautiful, if not more so." </p><p>Emma’s hum turned into a smile. How had she gotten so lucky? His words soothed her anxiety. She reached behind to unhook her bra. </p><p>Killian huffed in mock disgust. "Hey! I thought I was supposed to do that!"</p><p>She chuckled. "I'll teach you how next time."</p><p>He grinned. "I like the sound of that."</p><p>Once the hooks were unfastened, her bra straps slid down her shoulders. She could feel his eyes watching her as she removed the garment.</p><p>“Emma,” he breathed. “You are stunning, my love. An absolute goddess.”</p><p>She blushed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes.” He kissed along her collar bone. “Not only is your physical beauty evident, you have chosen to reveal yourself. I don’t take that lightly.”</p><p>“You make me feel safe,” Emma said. “I hope you feel the same.”</p><p>“In that case…” Kilian’s fingers shook as he unbuckled his brace. </p><p>Emma watched him in fascination. The brace became undone in a matter of seconds. Only a stubbed wrist remained. “May I touch your arm?” she asked.</p><p>He gulped and nodded. </p><p>Emma cupped the joint in her hands . A jagged scar weaved around the uneven bumps in his wrist. She started tracing it with her fingers. “Is this from when..?”</p><p>Killian nodded curtly.</p><p>“How did they stop the bleeding?”</p><p>“A crew member used to be a medic. He sewed me up with a needle and thread. God, it hurt like I’d lost the limb all over again every time he stuck me.”</p><p>She squinted in sympathy. “Babe, how did you not get an infection?”</p><p>“Bloody dumb luck, I guess. Looking back, I don’t know which agony was worse: the physical or emotional. Both seemed unbearable at the time.”</p><p>“I bet you weren’t fun to work for afterwards.”</p><p>Killian huffed. “That’s putting it mildly. My crew knew not to cross me before then, but I became much uglier. Shorter fuse, no tolerance for foolishness, and worked them like dogs.”</p><p>“You had every right to be angry. The Dark One took a lot from you that day.”</p><p>“Aye, but my crew had nothing to do with that. I could’ve been kinder.”</p><p>She kissed the middle on his chest. “You didn’t know any different then.”</p><p>He sighed. “You’re being too kind, Emma.”</p><p>“You deserve kindness, Killian,” she replied firmly. “This limb has nothing to do with your worth as a man.”</p><p>"We went over this," Killian avoided Emma's eyes. </p><p>She placed his stunted wrist right over her heart. "Look at me." She implored.</p><p>He turned back towards her. </p><p>"You see where I'm holding this?"</p><p>"Over your heart?" He whispered.</p><p>She nodded. "Because it belongs here. I'm falling for you because you are honest, kind, keep your promises, and respect my boundaries."</p><p>Killian choked up. "Gods, Emma. You don't know… how much that means to me."</p><p>Emma kissed his stump. "You are enough for me, Killian. Don't you EVER forget that. Okay?</p><p>He nodded. "Okay. Thank you. I needed to hear that."</p><p>She smiled. “Good. What do you say we get back to business?”</p><p>“Aye. Quite pleasurable business at that. Do you want to do the honors of removing my trousers?”</p><p>"Uh, sure." She felt somewhat apprehensive being put on the spot after an abrupt subject change. His naked body would no longer be a long-standing fantasy. It was about to become reality in front of her eyes. Regardless, she unbuttoned his jeans and started unzipping.</p><p>"Careful with the zipper. The blasted bugger almost got me once."</p><p>Emma playfully rolled her eyes. "Say no more." Black boxers appeared once she finished. "Oh, I thought you'd go commando."</p><p>Killian gasped in mock surprise. "You've wondered about my underwear preferences?"</p><p>Emma blushed. "Well, yeah. Leather pants and skinny jeans don't leave much to the imagination."</p><p>"I didn't think you'd noticed.” </p><p>His girlfriend chuckled. “Babe, I’ve been thinking impure thoughts about you since the day we met.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>She nodded. “When you were wrapping the bandage around my hand, I thought: he is gifted with his mouth. I wonder what else he can do.”</p><p>He grinned. “I’d be more than happy to demonstrate my skills.”</p><p>“Not until I see your cock.”</p><p>“Such a naughty lass,” he purred. “But I shan’t deny her request.”</p><p>“Dammit, Killian. Let me pull your pants down!” she groaned.</p><p>“As you wish, love.” He laid back and rested his arms over his head. </p><p><em>Here goes nothing. </em>Emma rolled both the boxers and jeans off his hips. His hardening cock emerged for her viewing pleasure. She licked her lips in anticipation. She’d imagined he was well endowed, but the real thing exceeded her expectations. It also signified his arousal, which meant she was doing something right.</p><p>“You like what you see, darling?” he winked.</p><p>Emma smiled. “I do. I guess I'll show you mine, too."</p><p>"Yes, please do. I'd love to see." </p><p>His polite yet direct request motivated her to remove her underwear. Her labia area was completely bare, thanks to at home Brazilian waxes. She preferred the hairless look, even though it tended to be more upkeep.</p><p>Killian licked his lips."Oh how delicious you look, Swan."</p><p>"You only get a taste if you come closer," she teased. </p><p>"Then I better get a move on then, hadn't I?" he growled. </p><p>The couple took turns pleasuring each other. Emma’s assessment of Killian’s oral skills proved correct; his lips and tongue were intoxicating against her genitals. He’d initially hesitated when she offered to return the favor. In his previous life, blowjobs were associated with prostitution. She said those norms no longer applied. She liked making men squirm with her mouth. And Killian was no exception. </p><p>“Love,” he breathed once his cock became fully erect. “I won’t last much longer if you keep doing this.”</p><p>Emma released him. “I don’t see a problem with that.”</p><p>“But I want to finish inside you. With protection, if you request.”</p><p>She sighed, partly in annoyance because she was thoroughly enjoying the noises Killian made from her touch. On the other hand, they bypassed the awkward safe sex conversation<em>. </em>A major win in Emma’s book.“Would you mind? It’s not the same, but I’d rather not conceive another kid tonight.”</p><p>“Aye, I understand.”</p><p>“How did you know to ask?”</p><p>Killian shrugged. “The Enchanted Forest had something similar. I wore them whenever a lady came calling.”</p><p>“Good. I mean, that you wore them.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, love. I truly don’t mind.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding. I’ve had guys give me grief before.” Emma waved her hand and summoned the condom from her bag.</p><p>“Then they don’t deserve the pleasure of being inside you.”</p><p>She opened the condom package. “How do you know? You haven’t been with me yet!”</p><p>“Are we not opening protection right this moment?”</p><p>“Yes. I just enjoy getting a rise out of you.” She rolled the condom on top of him. </p><p>He smirked. “The feeling is quite mutual, darling.” </p><p>Emma straddled above him and aligned her opening with his cock.</p><p>“Ooh,” Killian snickered. “Someone’s eager for me.”</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head, Jones.”</p><p>He mildly scoffed. “How dare you—”</p><p>Emma lowering onto him silenced his retort. Heat and fullness prompted a husky moan from her lips. Killian gazed in amazement as she rode him with mesmerizing finesse. It didn’t take long for her to reach climax. </p><p>“God,” she muttered. “I’ve never come that easily on a man.”</p><p>Killian laughed mirthlessly. “Told you to pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>Emma stuck out her tongue. “I did all the work there, pirate.”</p><p>His eyebrows bounced suggestively. “Well, now it’s my turn to pillage and plunder you.” He reached up to kiss her. “Get on your back, Princess.”</p><p>“As you wish, Captain.”</p><p>They took a brief intermission to change the condom and shift positions. Emma pictured their encounter at Lake Nostos. The grinding of metal as his sword slid against hers. The adversarial angst in his eyes.  The man above her tonight possessed a look of passionate lust.</p><p>“So, are you going to jab me with your sword now?” she taunted.</p><p>“Damn right I am, Swan. You’ll be screaming my name by the time I’m done with you.”</p><p>“You talk a big game, pirate.”</p><p>Killian flattened his right palm on the bed. “Shit, this doesn’t feel stable. I mainly use my hook for this.”</p><p>“I got you, babe.”’ Emma crooked her arm so his stump could rest on it.”</p><p>“Thank you, love. Now, hold on tight.” He thrust himself inside her in one stroke. The shock made Emma yelp. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. A little whiplash is all. Keep going.”</p><p>Killian continued pounding into her with feverish intensity. Communication devolved into grunts, moans, and groans from both sides. Eventually he lowered onto his elbows, which added the element of their bodies slapping together in the act. Emma’s noises crescendoed until she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she felt him release inside her, even with the barrier in place. Finally he collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily from the intensity of their coupling.</p><p>He looked up a moment later to notice her breathing hadn’t quite evened out yet. </p><p>“Are you okay, love?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She breathed. “Why?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I was too rough on you. Watching you riding me filled me with insatiable desire and I couldn’t hold back any longer.”</p><p>She kissed him in reassurance. “It’s okay. We both were riled up. You didn’t hurt me.”</p><p>He sighed in relief.</p><p>“And before you say anything else, this isn’t a one time thing under any circumstances.”</p><p>He smiled softly, in a way only reserved for her. “Good.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him. “Stay here for a minute. I like having you between my legs.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead. “As long as you’ll let me, my love.”</p><p>The couple held each other in silence for a few moments. Emma noticed all of her senses kicking into overdrive. The softness of his chest hair against her breasts, the fullness of his cock inside her, and the sound of his heart beating in his chest. She’d never take that sound for granted again. Most of all, she noticed how content she felt. She didn't WANT to leave Killian's embrace. However, natural body urges were demanding to be met. </p><p>"Hey, babe?"</p><p>"Yes, love?" </p><p>"Do you have anything on this ship for bathroom facilities?" </p><p>"Only a chamber pot, I'm afraid."</p><p>"Well, I guess it'll do. I'll magically add in some indoor plumbing eventually."</p><p>"Be my guest."</p><p>Once the cleanup was complete, they cuddled under the covers. Emma almost couldn't believe it. Normally, she'd be long gone by this point of the evening. </p><p>She was lying naked in a man's arms and happy about it? What kind of woman had she turned into? One who could be happy in a long term relationship? The thought was scary yet liberating at the same time.</p><p>"What's on your mind, love?" His husky timbre flowed through her veins as he spoke. </p><p>“Thinking about my feelings rather than avoiding them,” she said.</p><p>Killian's demeanor tensed up. “When you said we were different, I got nervous.”</p><p>“Really? Why?”</p><p>“Even though we have an established courtship, worry has lingered in the back of my mind that you'll still find a reason to run.”</p><p><em>Where does he get these phrases? </em>Emma shook her head. “I don’t want to.”</p><p>Killian raised both of his eyebrows. “You don’t?”</p><p>“No. You told me I’m your happy ending. The most significant declaration of love anyone has said to me. It floored me that someone loves me so deeply.”</p><p>“It doesn’t scare you?”</p><p>“Not anymore. I’m done living in fear. It never gets me where I want to go.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“Living life by your side.”</p><p>Killian smiled as the tension deflated from his bones. “I was right.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Right before Zelena almost drowned me, I said you were scared of having a happy future here.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I sarcastically replied, <em>with you</em>?”</p><p>“That one hurt. The revulsion in your voice made me question if pursuing you was the right choice.”</p><p>Emma kissed his collar bone. “Anger was my defense mechanism. I’m sorry for anything I said that hurt you.”</p><p>“I know that now. No apology is necessary.”</p><p>She sat up to look in his eyes. “Truly, I mean that. I was unfair to you so many times. You’ve been my most steadfast companion and I want to be the same for you.”</p><p>Killian opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. Next thing she knew, they were kissing once more. The passion written on his lips and the gentle caress of her face said more than mere words ever could.</p><p>Color flooded his cheeks as they broke away. “I’m afraid you’ve rendered me speechless, my love.”</p><p>She chuckled. “Which is quite the feat.” </p><p>He kissed her forehead. “I’m so bloody proud of you, Emma. You opened your heart despite your fears.”</p><p>“It helps when a certain scoundrel has a golden one underneath his bravado.”</p><p>Killian’s head floated side to side as his gaze eluded Emma’s.</p><p>“Compliments make you uncomfortable, don’t they?”</p><p>“You’re quite the perceptive lass.”</p><p>“My book isn’t the only open one.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I guess, being kindred spirits and all.”</p><p>Emma decided to change the subject. “How did you get your ship back?”</p><p>“After I traded the Jolly Roger to Blackbeard, he started wreaking havoc in Arendelle. Elsa trapped it in a bottle as punishment. Ursula got it from them. I’d promised I could restore her voice from the shell it was trapped in. Once she figured out I couldn’t, she threw me overboard.”</p><p>“You like to get yourself in trouble, don’t you?”</p><p>Killian sighed. “I made a promise I couldn’t keep. The next thing I knew, I was back on the Jolly Roger. Ariel was there and she slapped the hell out of me because I had betrayed her in the past.”</p><p>“Slapped some sense into you, did she?” Emma teased.</p><p>He shrugged. “I guess you could say that. See, mermaids can cross worlds without needing a magic bean. So, I asked her to find  Ursula’s father, Poseidon. Then you saw what happened next.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you for doing that, babe. I know you were upset with yourself that you relapsed, but recovery isn’t linear. Sometime we have to take three steps back before we succeed.”</p><p>“I know what it’s like to live without a father, so I figured she might want to reconcile with him. I didn’t expect it to go so well, to be honest.”</p><p>She stroked his hair. “But it did. What was broken has been made whole.”</p><p>“Aye, it has. Before she left, Ursula provided me a valuable piece of information about the Crocodile's plan.”</p><p>Emma lifted her head. “Really? What did she say?”</p><p>“They found out the Author can’t write happy endings for the villains because he didn’t create them.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Killian nodded.</p><p>“Let me guess, he plans on killing me?”</p><p>“Worse. He wants to fill your heart with darkness.”</p><p>Emma cleared her throat. “Well. No one gets to dictate my fate but me. Not the Author, or Rumplestilskin, or any magical foe we may face.”</p><p>He smiled. “I have yet to see you fail.”</p><p>“And I won’t this time. Not as long as you’re with me.”</p><p>Her boyfriend raised his brow. “Where did this come from?”</p><p>“Tonight, I learned how good it feels to let someone in. Not just physically, even though that part was incredible.”</p><p>“I told you I’d give you something to remember,” he teased.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied with an eye roll. “But do you follow what I’m saying?” </p><p>“Of course, darling. It’s not lost on me how vulnerable you’ve been tonight.”</p><p>“So have you. Taking off your hook for the first time in ages and letting me touch your stump.”</p><p>“I feared you might recoil once you saw it."</p><p>"No, I wouldn't, Killian. Scars don’t scare me. Mine might not be physical, but I have them, too.”  </p><p>“When you held my arm… I can’t express how loved you made me feel. It feels good to know my investment level is reciprocated.”</p><p>She kissed him. “I’m all in, babe. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”</p><p>He laughed. “Not that I want to anyway.”</p><p>“Storybrooke’s villains are another story,” she quipped. </p><p>They both laughed this time, basking in the comfort of being understood so intimately by another person. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>